1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly to electronic video games of the type where a player controllable image moves and directs projectiles at advancing opposition.
2. Background Art
Games, particularly electronic video games of the type playable in arcades, or on home television sets by means of adapters, have become popular. Various types of current games, including maze chase, sports simulation, electronic variations of classic entertainment pursuits and other media such as poker, blackjack and chess, as well as target shooting games based on different themes are available. In the popular prior art Bally Midway SPACE INVADERS video game generally horizontal lines or waves of alien images move from side to side and advance down, line by line, toward a defending image which can shift from side to side and fire up at the alien images to destroy them. The SPACE INVADERS aliens fire their own projectiles at the defender and there is a spaceship moving across the screen above the lines of aliens which the player tries to shoot in between the aliens to score bonus points. However, there remains a need for games that challenge players to control movement of a defending or host image and repel advancing opposition by means of player controllable projectiles in a nonviolent entertaining manner that is neither fatal to the player controllable image or the opposition.